


You Put the 'Hot' in Hot Springs

by PoynterJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blow Jobs, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Skating, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Concussion, Public Sex, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yurio, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Victor's amorous advances begin to get a little too much for Yuri.How will he cope when Victor pushes just that little bit too far?





	

There was all but silence in the air as Yuri's eyes flickered open, squinting towards the glow of his phone that penetrated the darkness. Groggily he tapped the screen, swiping the hazy green square that had appeared and groaned, burying his face into his pillow as the light burned his retinas. Nuzzling into the soft material for a few moments he sighed before glancing back at the screen, his eyes squinting, still not fully adjusted to the brightness.

**_'Wakey wakey my little katsudon'_ **

Victor. Of course it was Victor, who else would it be?  
Flicking his gaze to the top of the screen he read the time and groaned even louder than before. It was five thirty in the morning. What in God's name did Victor want with him at half past five in the morning?

Another vibration.

**_'Don't be cruel and ignore my messages when I'm just trying to be a good coach and wake you up_ (*♡*)' **

Grunting Yuri thrust his phone, irritated, to the side of his bed and rolled over, pulling his duvet further over his body. It was too early for his coach's childlike behaviour. The warmth from his blanket washed back over him and before long he found himself succumbing to sleep once more, the vibrations of his phone reaching no one but the soft mattress upon which it lay.

It was so very warm. His feet slid across the ice rink and his hips moved in a circular motion as he spun, his hair lifting gently from his face as he jumped. His heart stopped momentarily as he landed, his arms splayed, closing his eyes as his entire body undulated, spiralling into a pivot. Taking a gasp of air as the warmth enveloped him further, his chest heaved. The ice did not cool him but fired him up, his body tingling with each breath that he took, with each glide of foot against the ice, with each blink of his eyes. He was oh so warm. Too warm in fact.

Gasping, his eyes opened wide as the heat piqued and he exhaled sharply as a small snuffle from behind him took him by surprise. The warmth he felt was not because of his body dancing on the ice but because of a clingy, needy, twenty seven year old gripping onto his back. An arm draped over his stomach prevented him moving much but he managed to wriggle his body around to face the platinum haired man that lay spooning him.

"V-Victor." A breathy whisper tumbled from his lips, his brow furrowed as his gaze narrowed. "You couldn't have waited a couple of hours?" He thread his fingers through the soft strands of hair that draped across the Russian's fair skin and smiled. His thumb grazed lightly against the height of his cheekbone, Victor's long, silvery eyelashes fluttering against his skin as they opened slowly.

"Mnn," Victor's arm tightened around Yuri's waist before finding his leg over the smaller man's waist, his body slipping atop him in the blink of an eye. "You mean you're alright with this?"

Yuri's eyes widened, his head sinking down into the pillow as far as he could go, the abrupt movement of Victor taking him aback. "V-Victor n-no, I..." Victor leant in closer, his hair dangling against Yuri's forehead, the devilish smirk on his face igniting the fire in his eyes.

"You what..?" His smile turned to pursed lips, his eyes glazed over. "You mean 'Victor, yes'?" His nose brushed lightly against Yuri's, his lips now dangerously close to the Japanese man's beneath him.

Swallowing hard, Yuri whimpered as a shot of adrenaline raced through his veins, his stomach turning as Victor's hot, moist breath washed over his mouth. Clenching his eyes shut he balled his fists and pushed Victor from him with all of his might that he could muster.

"No, no, no." Clambering over Victor's torso he stood at the side of his bed nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. "I... I'm going to get ready now, please leave."

Pouting, Victor rolled from Yuri's bed and nodded. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll meet you at the ice rink, my little ice prince." Sauntering past Yuri he managed to steal a peck on the cheek, chuckling to himself before exiting Yuri's room, much to Yuri's horror, his face plunging into a deep scarlet as he collapsed down the side of his bed.

His coach was really too much sometimes.

It didn't take him long to reach the Ice Castle his body warm, this time because of his brisk jog from his home to the ice rink. Huffing as he entered he sauntered through to the locker room where he threw his rucksack to the floor and his jacket to the bench. He was through into the rink in minutes and the moment he stepped foot onto the ice he was greeted not as warmly as he would have expected.

"Why is it that I had to get up at some godforsaken hour when that pig can have a lie in. He's still not even fit enough to skate properly yet you're okay with him sleeping in." Flipping the dark hood from his head, his golden locks spilling out like a ray of sunshine, Yurio glared at Yuri, the disgust on his face plain for anyone to see.

Holding his hands up in protest, Yuri laughed nervously, biting his lip. "W-Well I was awake earlier b-but-" Cutting Yuri off, Yurio nudged past him, causing him to lose his balance a little.

"Tch, I wasn't talking to you, pig." Shoving his hands into his pocket he skated to the other side of the rink before removing the garment, laying it over the wall.

Yuri Plisetsky was a tough nut to crack. He had just entered the rebellious stage of his life where he took orders from no one, not even his own coach. He was stubborn and did not like it when things did not go his way. And he especially didn't like Yuri - though for what reason, Yuri did not know. He assumed it was because Yurio saw him as a threat, taking Victor away from him and his home environment.

Yuri was lost in thought, fiddling with the rims of his gloves as he pressed forward, only for him to be pulled back into familiar arms. "So you decided to show up after all, my little prince piglet." Victor winked, stepping forward, Yuri's body automatically slipping backwards across the untouched ice. A crimson flurry flushed briefly across his face as he felt Victor's fingers slip up his arms, the two now sliding into a spin before being pushed away.

"Get a room!" A yell echoed from across the rink, the smaller Russian throwing yet another disgusted look towards the pair, his teeth quite obviously grit together in anger.

Chuckling, Victor skate across towards his junior who had begun to skate back towards the centre of the rink and with ease hoisted him up onto his shoulder, swooping round and skating backwards towards Yuri before grinding to a halt. It had happened within a mere ten seconds, Yurio was at one side of the rink and now he was at the other, placed gently back down atop the ice so now two Yuri's were stood facing Victor.

"What the hell was that!? I am quite capable of skating to you myself you shithead!" Yuri chuckled at Yurio's outburst, only to be shot down by yet another of his deathly stares.

This is how daily life in Hasetsu had become for Yuri. Skating together with two pro-skaters, both of which had childish tendencies that happened to surface more often than not. However, he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it into his life. He couldn't remember the last time he truly felt like he belonged somewhere, other than by the side of his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, back in his time in Detroit. As a child Yuri had found himself at the skating rink a lot more than he chose to socialise with friends. He found solace upon the ice and when a young Victor Nikiforov was introduced into his life a spark deep down within him set something on fire. It was from that moment that very flame became the catalyst that gave him energy, kept him going, pushing him forward. All for that one moment where he could be just as great as the silvery haired angel that he used to watch floating like across the ice as though he were flying.

"-ri" He blinked before clenching his eyes shut, an immense pain shooting through his head as he collided with the ice beneath him, a smaller frame falling atop him mere seconds later. "Yuri!" Victor skated across to him, hoisting a hissing and spitting Yurio from his body. "What's going on, why aren't you concentrating!?" Victor reached his slender hand down to Yuri who hesitantly took it, a chill running through him as he sat up, a little dizzy.

Yurio was furious at him, the Russian curse words pouring from the child's mouth within the past twenty seconds perhaps a record between the two of them. And of course Victor was going to be mad at him for not concentrating on something so important. Letting out a shaky breath he glanced up timidly at his coach through the messy strands of black hair that had flopped across his face and blinked, trying to work out his facial expressions. For a second his brow was furrowed, quite obviously irritated but then turned cold, his eyes widening as he glanced behind Yuri's person.

"Victor I'm sorry, I was daydreaming, let's take it from the top once more, I promise I'll do it right this ti-" hushing Yuri, Victor manoeuvred round the brunette's body, taking his head in his hands. "V-Victor what are you-"

"Are you alright? How hard did you hit your head when you fell?" Yuri looked back and sure enough upon the ice instead of the pristine, crystal frozen water, there was a small smear of red where he had come into contact with the ice. He looked from the ice back to Victor and then to his hands, his vision blurring slightly at the small amount of wet, crimson that tainted his skin. "Yuri, is it sore? Come on..."

Yuri couldn't count the seconds that it took for him to fall into a panic. Was it bad? Was he really bleeding that much? Was he going to die? His breathing had increased before he could realise what was happening and found his chest heaving as he struggled to take breathes. Not now, he couldn't panic now, in front of Victor and Yurio, what would they think? It was a fall, something every ice skater had succumbed to an uncountable amount of times, yet why was he panicking so much?

"I-" He couldn't even form the words as everything around him started to blur. Though he didn't know if it was concussion, panic or the fresh tears that had formed without his knowledge that was causing it.  
"I'm taking Yuri to get patched up, keep skating." Victor did not even look at his fellow Russian, his arm draped loosely around Yuri's waist as he escorted him from the rink. And where Yurio would be the first to make some snide comment, he remained silent, only nodding as his brows furrowed witnessing Yuri in his delusional state.

The bench was cold but Victor's warm jacket was draped over his shoulders, the older man's arm also around him, rubbing in soothing, circular motions at the small of his back. Victor had tended to his head to find that the injury itself was nothing more than a small scratch, the bleeding having stopped in no time at all. Yuri was relieved to hear this and found comfort in Victor's arms, resting into his shoulder and sighing, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you such problems, Victor. First I don't even wake up on time and now I'm interrupting both Yurio and my skating time."

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think?" Victor did not look down but rest his head against Yuri's, his fingers snaking their way under Yuri's skin-tight shirt, continuing to circle his fingers against his now bare skin. "Please tell me if you feel dizzy or lightheaded in any way. I don't want you to pass out on me."

Yuri felt dizzy and lightheaded indeed, but certainly not for the reasons Victor would assume. His cheeks burned as a familiar feeling rose up in his stomach, Victor's slender, cool digits touching him so casually, brushing against his spine, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. "V-Victor I..." Glancing up he met Victor's gaze for what had felt like an eternity and was shocked by what he saw. A shine over Victor's eyes, sparkling a little more blue than usual. Had he been crying? "Victor..." That shine was replaced almost immediately by a different kind of sparkle, Victor's eyes widening as he looked down at a flustered Yuri and before Yuri could continue his sentence, Victor found his lips upon the man he had in his arms.

He was used to Victor's amorous advances but had never imagined that Victor would take advantage of a situation like this and it frustrated Yuri to no end. He wanted to push away, push away with all his might and slap Victor as hard as he could to ward him off, but his body was weak. 

It was Victor who had taken over his life from a young age. From that first glimpse of him on the television, his flowing, silvery hair encircling him as he twirled atop the ice, to the posters that used to adorn every inch of his bedroom walls. He only had thoughts of Victor when on the ice and now that he was here, in the flesh. Now that Victor Nikiforov actually existed as a real part of his life, the more time he spent with the Russian, the quicker he was falling deeper. It was then he realised that he did not want to push Victor away. He wanted nothing more than for Victor to embrace him and hold him for the rest of time. He had never known love until now and the realisation weighed him down like tonne of bricks.

He was broken from his reminiscence and whimpered as Victor's hand brushed against his burning cheek, his leg slipping over Yuri's lap to straddle him. His other hand had now made a journey from the base of his back, all the way up his spine and back down again, the skin to skin contact a little too much for Yuri to bear. Breaking from the kiss, Yuri gasped. He had been kissed by Victor before, once or twice, but never like this or for this length of time. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he closed his eyes once more and gripped tightly at Victor's shoulders as the man atop him smirked, diving straight into his neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling gently at the skin he could find.

"V-Victor I feel dizzy." This dizziness was indefinitely the overwhelming feeling of adrenaline pumping through his body right now. "I-We can't do this... And what if-" His speech was cut short as his ears tuned into the gentle shuffling outside in the corridor, his head twisted towards the door. "Victor, someone's coming."

Standing up, Victor leant down, pressing a small kiss to the top of Yuri's head and chuckled. "We'll continue this chat later." And mere moments later, who should walk in but Yurio.

"Oi, old man, when are you actually coming to teach me. Leave this piggy in his pen, I'm sure he can look after himself alright, he's almost as old as you." Scowling at Yuri, Yurio stuck his tongue out in a childish manner before turning back to Victor. "I won't get good enough to beat him if you don't come help." Still scowling, but a little friendlier, Yurio turned back to Yuri and nodded. "Is your head okay?" Though he seemed angry most of the time and tried to act tough, Yurio really did genuinely care deep down.

"I'm fine now, thank you for your concern." Yuri smiled nervously, his heart still racing from the fact that he nearly walked in on he and Victor doing something so obscene.

"Oh, did you hurt your shoulder as well? Your neck is a little bruised..." He pointed to his own neck, tapping the skin lightly where the mark on Yuri was. "Watch out next time, I think I have a bruise as well from where I fell when you pulled me down, stupid Katsudon. I'll be back on the ice; don't take forever!" Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned and walked out, a silence lingering in the air for a few moments.

Yuri was confused. A bruise? His neck certainly didn't hurt at all, just the back of his head a little. He wandered over to the mirror that hung next to the lockers and felt his stomach sink as he saw the bruise that Yurio was referring to, on his neck. His head snapped to Victor, his eyes gleaming as he clenched his teeth, hissing his words at the chuckling man across the room. "You think this is _funny_ , Victor!? What do you think my mother is going to say when she sees this!?"

Pressing a finger to his mouth, Victor winked, not fazed by Yuri's anger towards him. "Well then I guess next time I'll have to do it somewhere someone isn't going to see it so easily."

Balling his fists, his voice broke slightly as he shouted. "If you think I'm even going to let you _touch_ me after this, you've got another thing coming." Throwing Victor's coat to the bench he rived open the locker that he had carelessly thrust all of his belongings into earlier and grabbed his jacket and backpack before stomping over to the door. "Go back to Yurio, I'm going home. Good luck explaining why I'm not coming back." And with that he left, leaving a flustered Victor running his fingers through his fringe not really knowing what had just happened.

Yuri was furious, yet he didn't know exactly what the reason for his burning fury was. His chest heaved, his eyes watering as he jogged back towards the direction of his home. He felt embarrassed that the young Yuri had seen the mark upon his neck, though it was obvious that he had no idea of the true origin of it. It wasn't that he found Victor's advances unpleasant, no, that wasn't it. In reality he would have welcomed Victor's mouth on more than just his lips and his neck. Shaking his head at the thought, he grit his teeth once more and stopped short of his front door, puffing and panting as he slid down his legs to catch his breath back. He had run a little faster than normal, his entire being shaking. It wasn't long until he was in the confines of his room, under his duvet, wrapped up. He sat like that for a very long time, thinking of what had transpired in the ice rink, pouting as he remembered Victor's face at the moment of his departure. He would have to apologise for shouting at him later, if he would want to speak to him after what he had said, that is.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Yuri pulled himself from his bed and sighed. It had long since grown dark outside. Whether Victor and Yurio were back from their skating practise, he would never know. He had been too spaced out to hear the return of anyone, even though Victor's room was literally aside his own. He would go to the baths and soak he decided, perhaps the heat would relax his tense muscles and ease the feeling that was lingering inside his chest.  
  
One thing that Yuri enjoyed about living in an onsen resort was the fact that he was able to bathe in the relaxing springs whenever he so desired, even after closing hours. He folded his shirt atop his trousers and put them in place of his towel. Glancing down at his naked body as he slipped into the steaming water, he could make out the beginnings of a purple bruise painting a pattern upon his thigh where he had collided with the ice that afternoon. At least he had a real marking from the event. A real marking... He pressed two fingers against the base of his neck to the mark Victor had made and sighed, sinking into the water. Blowing bubbles he could not get the image of Victor from his mind, his cool, slender fingers against his back, his thin, pursed lips against his neck. Closing his eyes Yuri thought of what could have happened if Yurio had not appeared. Victor's mouth trailing further down his neck to his collarbone, his hand resting on his waist, slowly slipping further round, the same fingers that had tenderly caressed his back now fingering the elastic of his trousers. A shaky breath tumbled from his mouth as he curled his fingers around his length, biting down on bottom lip as to suppress any further sounds as he began to move, the thoughts of Victor touching him consuming him.  
  
"V-Vict-" there was a small splash, the water beside him rippling and he flew forward, his eyes wide open, all activities ceasing at the realisation that there was someone else present. There shouldn't be anyone in the baths, not at this hour.  
  
"You called?" Yuri's stomach fell further than the pits of hell, turning to face a smiling Victor who had just finishing slinking into the water. "I thought you were angry with me..." He approached Yuri cautiously, floating towards the beet red boy in front of him. "I never thought that I'd find you doing such lewd things in public." He stopped mere inches away from Yuri, a grin on his face.

A mixture of embarrassment, anger and happiness flashed across Yuri's face, his body confused as to what he should be feeling right now. He looked away and tut, the annoyance being the more dominant of his emotions at that moment.

"I never actually said your name..." Trying to weasel his way out of the situation, Yuri glanced back at Victor who still had a ridiculous smile on his face. When was he ever not happy? Why was his smile so beautiful. Yuri clenched his eyes shut. He was meant to be mad at Victor, not picking out his beautiful features. "What are you doing here anyways, I thought you would have already bathed."

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologise about earlier, it was inappropriate timing. I never meant to upset you but you have no idea how much I want to leave marks like that all over you." Yuri blushed, rubbing his face in embarrassment.

"Do you hear yourself? How can you say such embarrassing things? Wh-Why would you want to do something like that?" Victor smiled and cocked his head, replying simply.

"I want to make you mine. Make sure that everyone knows that you're mine. Surely you understand the extent of my feelings, Yuri? I'm not just messing about when I touch you or kiss you. I want you for my own. I'm sorry if it came across as I was toying with you, it was certainly not my intention." 

The confession was too much for Yuri, his heart pounding against his chest, his breath hitched in his throat. The emotions and heat from the baths were preventing him from breathing properly and without thinking, he dived towards Victor, their lips together in an instant before they fell back, both plunging under the water. Yuri's hands found Victor's face, cupping his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, the need for air almost immediate. Breaching the water the pair gasped, taking no time at all to continue. Victor's back grazed up against the rocks at the side of bath, Yuri thigh curling around Victor's slender waist, his now obvious excitement pressed firmly against his stomach. The words were everything and more that Yuri had longed to hear. He had wanted to be on the same level as Victor but as the days passed he found himself becoming more emotionally attached and soon found himself wanting to be a part of Victor's life. He wanted to be a part of Victor, now more than ever.

Latching his arms around his neck, he brushed his nose tenderly against Victor's, pecking him on the lips. "Apology accepted." Resting his head on Victor's shoulder he grimaced. How could he have done something so out of character? Clinging to Victor's body he realised that he was still somewhat aroused and that he wasn't the only one. Murmuring against Victor's wet skin, Yuri whimpered. "I uh, n-need to go back to my room." Blushing, he pressed his forehead against Victor's collarbone, thoroughly embarrassed at the situation. Pulling away from Victor he stepped up out from the bath and quickly grabbed the towel, pressing it against his groin. "Y-You should uhm, go back to your room too." And with that he scurried from the bathing area and into the changing rooms in a fluster, quickly grabbing his clothes and making a run for it before Victor could reach him. 

He ran faster than he had ever run before, making it through the resort to his room in twenty seconds flat. Slamming his bedroom door shut behind him he heaved, slipping down to the ground and groaned. He was such an idiot. He had Victor before him, he was kissing Victor, Victor was kissing him. Running his fingers though his hair and clenching tightly he cursed himself at his situation. Why was he such an awkward person? Managing to bring himself up he staggered over to his bed and collapsed into the cool sheets, wrapping them around his damp body. He was still semi-flaccid and he needed to sort that out sooner rather than later. Shoving his hand between his legs he gripped hold of himself and bit his lip. It was all Victor's fault, if he hadn't come then Yuri would have been able to relieve his tension already. Stupid Victor. Victor's face flashed in front of Yuri's eyes and he shuddered, the pleasure intensifying. He bit down on his duvet and closed his eyes, mental images of Victor flooding into his thoughts. Stupid Victor and his stupid, sexy body. Stupid Victor and his stupid, eyes that looked like precious gemstones. "Stupid Victor." Exhaling heavily, Yuri couldn't stop at merely imaging Victor's body and face. He had to hear his luscious tones filling his ears, calling his name and only his name. "Mmnn... V-Vi-"

"Yuri~" A wave of pleasure rippled through his entire being, the melodic sound of Victor's voice echoing in his mind.

"F-Fuck, Victor, hngh-" His wrist began to speed up, his calves tense as that familiar feeling already began to bubble in his stomach.

"Mmnn, Yuri~" The more he heard Victor speaking to him, the more aroused he was becoming, the peak of his climax imminent.

"Oh God, Victor..." A chuckle broke him from his trance and it was then and only then he realised that the voices that he had been imagining were not actually his imagination but the real deal. Poking his head from under his covers he could see Victor's silhouette, a yukata hanging loosely from his frame.

Whispering, Victor took a step forward before kneeling beside the bed. "Don't stop, please." It was obvious that the Russian had his own hand on himself and was touching himself to the sight that lay before him.

Yuri was frozen, not knowing what to do. It was only until Victor's other hand had slipped beneath the thick covers to stroke his thigh that he was slowly coaxed into continuing. When Victor was happy that Yuri had continued, he lifted the duvet up, slipping from the light material of his bedclothes and slipping underneath into the small bed. They were close. Almost too close but this wasn't a problem to anyone anymore. Yuri's hot breath reached Victor and before long their lips were locked, their bodies pressed together. Yuri was no longer in control, Victor having taken not only his own but Yuri's shaft in his hand, his fingers curled expertly around the two phalluses. It was a feeling unlike anything Yuri had ever experienced. Not only was Victor touching him but he was touching him together with himself. He wanted more contact. It wasn't enough. He wanted to be closer to Victor, to feel more of Victor. Slipping his leg over Victor's thigh, Yuri pressed himself up against his chest, the kiss deepening further. 

Before long he found his hips moving against Victor's hand, a new, exciting feeling burning deep within him. Pushing himself atop Victor he nibbled gently at the silver-haired man's lip before sitting up, grabbing Victor's hand. "How about we try something else?" Yuri moved forward a little, Victor's length wedged neatly between his cheek. He gently began to rock his hips, massaging Victor beneath him, the intense feeling of his hot, hard cock rubbing against his entrance almost too much to bear. He felt powerful, being the one in control and he liked it.

"Fuck Yuri, I..." Clenching his eyes shut, Victor bit down, suppressing a loud moan and instead gripped tightly to Yuri's waist, his fingers digging into flesh of his asscheeks.

Running his fingers through his hair, Yuri slicked his hair back from his eyes, glancing down at Victor seductively. "Victor, I want you to make me yours. Make your mark all over me." Victor bucked his hips against Yuri at this statement, gently nudging at his backside.

"I will..." Within moments Victor had taken back charge once more, flipping Yuri onto his back, licking his lips. His mouth made quick work across Yuri's skin, kissing and licking and biting from top to bottom, paying extra attention to his chest leaving a pattern of red and burgundy marks around the nipples that he was taking pleasure in teasing. It wasn't long before his mouth reached Yuri's belly, his tongue dipping in and out of his navel several times before moving swiftly onto his hips. Victor loved everything about Yuri, especially his curves. Pressing kisses along his hipbones, Victor had finally arrived at his intended destination. Without a second thought he took Yuri in both hands and pressed the tip of his tongue against his head, the reaction he received from the Japanese man truly phenomenal. 

Yuri shuddered almost as hard as he would whilst coming, the involuntary spasm a surprise to not just Victor but himself as well. He was well aware of what was to come but was he prepared for it? It was too late to think as Victor's thin lips passed over the tip and swallowed him whole. An unnatural sound poured from Yuri's throat, his fingers immediately threading and snaking through Victor's hair, controlling the Russian's movements. "Fuck! Victor..." Victor expertly worked his tongue against his shaft, leaving no piece of him unattended, sucking and slurping contently as he did so. A groan from Victor sent vibrations through Yuri which almost led to the pair ending up in a hot, wet mess, however Yuri managed to control the feeling and instead groaned louder.

Victor knew when Yuri was close, he could feel the man pulsating in his mouth, ready to burst at any moment. He'd dreamed of making the Japanese skater's body shudder with pleasure for such a long time now, but not like this. They would come together, that's the way that he had always planned it. He wanted everything to be perfect, just like Yuri was. Planting soft kisses along the underside of Yuri's length, he shifted a little before sitting up. Pressing two fingers past his lips his sucked gently, his tongue rolling between the two digits, glancing down at a flustered Yuri. Pulling them from his mouth he reached towards his partner's mouth and without hesitation, Yuri engulfed the same fingers, following Victor's lead. Sucking and licking, all the while never once breaking eye contact with him. This boy was going to be the death of him. Such a seductive look, enough to make him come without even touching himself.

It was time. Yuri knew what was coming next and Victor stroked his cheek, leaning down and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead. "Tell me to stop if it gets too much for you." A simple nod from Yuri was enough of a go-ahead that he needed and he wriggled between Yuri's cheeks, pressing gently at his entrance with one finger. "Trust me, Yuri. Relax." Victor had never done this before but knew that if Yuri trusted him enough this would work. It seemed pretty easy to slip a single finger into him, meeting next to no resistance from Yuri. Sure it was a little uncomfortable but he seemed to deal with the intrusion mostly. With his other hand Victor continued to touch Yuri, his fingertips brushing across his nipples, over his skin, dancing all the way back down to his twitching length. Before long he found himself easing in a second finger, this time a little discomfort from above, Yuri's fingers curling around Victor's wrist as he moved slowly.

It seemed like an age until Victor found himself towering over Yuri, the moonlight reflecting from his skin. He smiled down at Yuri who nervously smiled back, reaching up to brush the hair from Victor's face. "I trust you, Victor." Nodding, he splayed his hand against Yuri's thigh, guiding himself to his entrance. "I'll tell you to stop if it hurts, honest." He smiled weakly, nervous but excited at the same time. He felt a burning within him that was for Victor and Victor alone. It had always been there, waiting for it to be stoked, raising the flames big enough to consume him. Victor was his catalyst and the second he pushed past the point of no return, Yuri could feel himself burning, the fire claiming his body. It felt like an eternity until Victor had fully joined with Yuri, his body sandwiching together with his lover's. Victor stroked his face tenderly, smiling down at Yuri who bore nothing but a pained expression. It was only when the ice cold touch of Victor tamed the flames that were dancing around him that he could open his eyes and really _see_ Victor. And Victor was beautiful. Through the pain and discomfort, Yuri smiled and invited Victor to move, pressing his lips to the underside of his chin.

Victor moved slowly and rhythmically, making sure to nuzzle into Yuri's neck every so often to whisper words of comfort and love. He let his lips melt into Yuri's, the feeling of the smaller man rocking his hips against his movements exhilarating. Yuri was finally at the point where he was comfortable. In fact, he was so comfortable that a soft moan tumbled from his lips that Victor did not expect. "I-It feels good Victor. M-More..." And who was he to deny the man he had fallen in love with what he wanted?

The pair moved together in sync, their breathing in time to their bodies rolling against one another. The night was theirs and theirs alone, time ticking by without a care in the world. Yuri's hands held Victor tightly as the man above him moved in and out of him, breaking him and then putting him back together with each thrust. It was only when Yuri reached between the two of them that Victor knew he was ready. They were both ready. A shaky sigh in Victor's ear was more than enough to push him over the edge, the nibbling of his earlobe enough to drive him insane. "Yuri, I'm ready. I want to do this with you. I want this to be perfect." He pressed a butterfly kiss to Yuri's closed eyelid and then to his lips. "Come with me..."

He was met with nothing more than a quiet whimper, Yuri tightening around him ever so slightly. "Together." Yuri's fingers tightened around his length as he moved his hand in time with Victor's thrusts. "Victor, I-" Biting down on his lip, Yuri allowed the fire inside to consume him once more, this time it wasn't only fire but ice that took his body, Victor shaking as he came hard inside of him. Yuri, almost simultaneously released all the pent up frustration he'd been feeling today and for many days previous.

It was deadly silent in the room for a long while, all but the quiet panting from both men filling the air. Yuri buried his face into Victor's neck, of whom had collapsed atop Yuri, exhausted. The smaller man found his hands softly brushing against Victor's clammy skin, up and down his back several times, feeling that he was really there, before coming to a comfortable rest just above his buttocks. He refused Victor movement when he tried to pull out from him, the closeness something he wanted to last forever, his legs wrapped tightly around his thighs.

"Why don't we go for another bath, get cleaned up?" Victor suggested, breaking the silence after a while.

"Mnn, in a bit. Let us stay like this for a little longer." Chuckling, Victor kissed Yuri's forehead and smiled softly.

"I have no objection to that. Maybes in the baths we can go for round two? I can show you the meaning of the 'hot' in hot springs." Yuri burst out laughing, the most noise having come from him for the best part of the evening.

He really was truly in love with this ridiculously beautiful, stupidly perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! THIS IS [VICTURI-ONICE.TUMBLR HERE](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'd appreciate Kudo or feedback if you did/did not enjoy the story, if you do read~ anything is fine with me~  
> This is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fanfiction and it's a special gift to a special friendling.  
> Please check out her work if you've not already (She has some REALLY beautiful YoI artwork as well as a lot of other stuff): [CLICK HERE](http://www.crimson-chains.tumblr.com)  
> Please don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice stories! ^_^


End file.
